DanganRonpa: The Future Of Despair (SYOC Closed!)
by Sashya and Company
Summary: 18 Graduates of HPA are nominated to become leader of the Future Foundation. However, some other force causes them to blackout and wake up in a strange, yet familiar building with a Killing Game just about to begin... starring THEM!
1. Introduction of the Future

Makoto Naegi's Activity Log

Activity Log - October 13th, 1977 days since the Incident.

I don't really know what I should write down here, honestly. For some strange reason, the people here decided to put me in charge of this entire place. The entire company! This reminded me of the time I got the invitation to Hope's Peak. I am completely and utterly confused as to why I am here in this position right now. It's pretty crazy, but I everyone is counting on me, so I'll try and do my best, for everyone's sake!

Activity Log – October 15th, 1979 days since the Incident.

Well, I hopefully got things under control. A lot of people were unhappy with me in charge, but after a while they got used to it.

Activity Log – December 28th, 2066 days since the incident began.

Things are really heating up around here: it's no joke being a leader. All the responsibility is killing me. I planned to write in this diary frequently, but I can never find the time anymore.

2145 days since the Incident.

I can't believe it's been nearly 6 years since that Incident. Things seem to finally be going our way. This is stressful, though... Hopefully Kirigiri knows about what to do about _that_.

2189 days since.

Tomorrow's the anniversary. I'm supposed to give a speech tomorrow; Fukawa wrote it for me. I don't know, though... we haven't made any progress. Are things really going the right way?

2190

no time to explain my life is at risk this is a warning for the ff don't trust m-

"It cuts off there."

"Well, no one will ever see this. Kinda a shame to be doing this, you know?"

"Sure, whatever. Let's just delete it and get moving, no time to waste."

"Wait up!"

…...

2XXX – A.E. Program

...Processing command... delete unsuccessful. Notifying Future Foundation... error. Commence Protocol 0034...

 **MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT WITHIN FUTURE FOUNDATION! THE LEADER WAS KILLED IN A RIOT DURING A SPEECH IN TOWA CITY. CO-LEADERS ARE UNFIT FOR POSITION, SO INSTEAD, WILL PICK FROM THE EIGHTEEN DIVISIONS. PLEASE PICK A NOMINEE AND HAVE THEM ARRIVE AT THE CONFERENCE ROOM IN TWO WEEKS, WITH THEIR APPLICATION AND OTHER FILES FILLED OUT. THIS IS MANDATORY.**

 **HERE IS WHAT THE APPLICATION SHOULD LOOK LIKE:**

 **Name: _**

 **Gender: [M] [F]**

 **Age: _**

 **Super Duper High School Level Talent: _**

 **Grade at time of incident: [1** **st** **Year] [2** **nd** **Year] [3** **rd** **Year]**

 **Division (AKA role in Future Foundation):**  
 **Common Appearance (Hair, eyes, clothing, the good stuff):**  
 **Personality (How you act towards others):**  
 **Personality during a crisis (How you act while under stress):**

 **Bio (Background information and other info):**  
 **Anything else:**

 _And so, I return with a SYOC story of Danganronpa. I'm sure many may be offset by the incomplete stories I have written, but do not fear; I have a co-writer in this that won't let me cut this short. Anyways, submit a OC using the application above via PM, and I will pick the best ones to participate! There are_ 16 _slots available. I'll be waiting!_

Monokuma: _But what about ME?!_

 _Oh yeah... sorry, but you're dead. Deleted. Gone. Erased. If anything, I'll let you have comments in the Author's Notes, but that's that._

Monokuma: _...Bastard... I'M_ BEAR _Y IMPORTANT TO THIS FRANCHISE!_

 _Don't worry... I have rather_ interesting _characters to replace you... Upupupupu!_

Monokuma: _Tch. Don't get a big head, Mr. Writer._

* * *

MALE

Shido Yukihime: SDHSL Strategist

Ishida Kiryuu: SDHSL Brawler

Tsunoda Kin: SDHSL MMA Fighter

Fukisa Niraga: SDHSL Lawyer

Katayama Hisato: SDHSL Painter

Kaze Sochi: SDHSL Shoe Maker

Hiashi Akiyama :SDHSL Pyrotechnician

Yakumo Kawaguchi :SDHSL Archer

Akihiro Mori : SDHSL Runner

FEMALE

Haruki(Haru) Akiba: SDHSL Falconer

Otonashi Hatsune: SDHSL Sharpshooter

Ayano Kimura: SDHSL Graphic Designer

Ayane Fujiro: SDHSL Disciple

Hiro Shujinko: SDHSL Leader

Nikuya Chifuyu: SDHSL Lore Writer

Kimiko Yuu: SDHSL Hero

Mayumi Kurosawa: SDHSL Ballerina

Jinsune "Jin" Kazuhiro: SDHSL Memorizer

* * *

 _EDIT 6/20: OCs submitted via reviews will not be accepted, sorry RANDOME._

 _EDIT 6/21: I need more male OCs, pleeeeeease~_

 _EDIT 6/21 #2: ALMOST THERE! Time to work on the next chapter._

 _EDIT 6/21 #3: Only need three more characters!_

 _EDIT 6/22: All slots are filled! Thank you for the characters! For those who didn't make the cut, don't worry. I'll reference your characters... in one way or another. I think._


	2. What kind of a Club Room!

**I've gotten around half of the amount of OCs! Thank you for sending them in, we have 8 more available positions!**

 **Monokuma: Yeah, send in more people to bathe in the depths of DESPAIR! Upupupupu!**

 **...Riiiiight.**

 **Ghost Naegi: Stupid bear! Hope is the only thing that these people need! We will overcome your des- wait, GHOST Naegi?**

 **You died in the introduction, remember?**

 **Ghost Naegi: Even so, I thought we would pull of a cliche scene where I showed up, having nearly surviving death.**

 **Nope! You're dead as nails. Or, however the phrase went.**

 **Monokuma: Hah! So much for your hope now, BITCH!**

 **Let's get on with this Daily Life of High School Killings, shall we?**

* * *

 _Chapter 0: A Daily Life Of Killer Club Activities!_

Fukisa Niraga slowly came to his senses. It felt like he had been sleeping for what could have been days! Lifting his head up, Niraga tiredly looked about the classroom he had fallen asleep in. Another person also slept nearby on a parallel seat.

...Classroom? A few questions came to mind when he thought about it. For one, why would he even be in a classroom? If he went to school today, he sure didn't remember it. Also, for a classroom, it lacked a few classroom essentials, like desks. Instead, it was cluttered with chairs and couches that circled around the center of the room, where a table lay. Less of a classroom and more of a conference room. Finally, what kind of a classroom, or really, any room had GIANT METAL PLATES bolted to the walls?!

Best not to ask right now. Niraga was still somewhat sleepy from his nap that he couldn't remember taking. Moving across the classroom, he decided to wake up the other person in the room. Maybe they could tell him more about this room.

"Hey, excuse me? Are you awake?" Niraga asked, getting a closer look at the person. He seemed young, and had spiky silver hair. His complexion was somewhat weak-looking and soft, although they wore what resembled a white army uniform. With a mutter, the boy groggily sat up rubbing their eyes open and looking around. He automatically jumped backwards in shock when he saw Niraga, however.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" The boy asked. His voice sounded timid, mabye even a tad paranoid. Niraga cleared his throat and attempted to speak.

"I'm Fukisa Niraga... and I don't know where we are. I thought that maybe you knew." Niraga said calmly.

"...Niraga? I'm... Shido Yukihime. How would I know where we are when I just woke up...?" The boy, Yukihime, nervously glanced around, taking in all of the room. "Though... if I were to assume safely, I'd guess we were in a school club room of some kind..."

Niraga blinked at Yukihime's statement. "A club room? But... why?"

"How would I know?" Yukihime said defensively. "...Why don't you tell me. Can you remember why we're here...?"

"..." Niraga paused for a moment, attempting to remember what he was doing last. Except... he couldn't recall squat! The last thing he remembered was walking into a school... Hope's Peak Academy. "Um, is this Hope's Peak Academy?"

"...That's a good guess... well, I'm going." Yukihime stood up and quickly walked out of the room. He didn't seem to want to stay near Niraga at all. But, that discussion did help some. He could partially remember what he did before waking up here. He had gotten a letter of acceptance from Hope's Peak Academy, giving him the title of **Super Duper High School Level Lawyer.** Quite the assumption on the school's part, when Niraga could barely remember anything besides that. Oh well. He might as well go see what else he can find. With that thought, Niraga headed for the door and entered into the hall.

* * *

"What the hell...?"

Tsunoda Kin looked around the room he had just woken up in. It looked like one of those training gyms he always went to, although the equipment could be in better shape. What reason did he have for training right now, though? Wasn't he going to that Hope's Peak Academy place?

Two more people were in the room with him. There was a guy, who although was MUCH less muscular than Kin, still looked as if he could fight well. He had short red hair, a white shirt, and one of those shawl collar cardigans that Kin occasionally wore before a match. His lower half was all black, though, with black pants and shoes.

The other person was a girl that looked about his age, with shiny black hair that reached down to her hips. She had on a black collar jacket with a gray ribbon around her neck and a canary pin, well, pinned on, and a white shirt underneath. Her skirt was also black, along her shoes. Although, something that stood out against her solid black uniform was were her orange and grey-striped socks. Kinda strange, but hey, Kin wasn't one to judge.

The two seemed to be arguing about something. With a bright smile, Kin walked over to join them.

"I. Don't. Have. Your. Hat." The guy said with red hair said, attempting to walk off. However, the girl grabbed his arm and forcefully turned him around to face her.

"Hey, look, I don't have a problem with you, but I liked that hat. And other than that sleeping guy over there, you're the only one in here-" She turned to point at Kin, who had been standing next to her. As she stuck her finger in his direction, it struck Kin's rock-hard muscular chest. After a few moments, she shrieked and nearly jumped halfway across the gym. "WOAH! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Huh? I didn't feel all that sneaky." Kin scratched his head, but then shook it off. "Anyway, what's this about a hat?"

"I woke up and my hat was gone. It's not cool, that was my favorite hat!" The girl pouted.

Kin tilted his head. "Well, I'll keep an eye out for a hat. Other than that... who are you people?"

The girl perked up and grinned. "I'm Ayane Fujiro! They call me **the Super Duper High School Level Disciple!** "

"Uh, disciple?"

"Well, it's sorta like a student or someone still in training. Although, don't underestimate me because of that!"

Kin nodded. "I never underestimate an opponent. I'm Tsunoda Kin, **the Super Duper High School Level MMA Fighter!** "

They both turned to look at the red-haired guy. With both of their gazes on him, he had no choice but to give up his name. "Ishida Kiryuu, **Super Duper High School Lever Brawler.** " With a look of disgust on his face, he turned around. "That's all I have to say." With that, he walked off out of the gym.

"Geez, what a downer." Fujiro said, turning back to Kin. "So, you're a wrestler?"

"Hell yeah! Took down more than just a few professionals, too!" Kin exclaimed, making a pose with his fist clenched and in the air. "I'm basically all-powerful!"

"That is awesome!" Fujiro took a moment to look around their surroundings. "Now that I think about it, where are we?"

"Well, it's a gym, yeah?"

Fujiro laughed. "Yeah, that's obvious. What I meant to say is, where is this gym at?"

Kin nodded. "Good question. We should follow that Kiryuu guy, he seemed to know where he was going!"

"After you, Kin!"

The two walked out of the gym, following Kiryuu.

* * *

Haruki Akiba walked down the hallway cheerfully, not really caring that she couldn't remember jack. Memory loss wasn't a big deal, all she'd have to do is bang her head against the wall and it should come back, right? Until then, she'd just explore the area. She had woken up in a room filled with cages for small animals, although they were all empty. Not having much to look at, she left the room and decided to take a peek at everything else.

Well, not much to see. Most of the doors were locked, and the ones that weren't had nothing in them that caught her eye. Oh well, she'll just keep at it-

A buzz indicated the sound of some sort of intercom turning on. Haruki paused to listen in. "Um, hello, hello, anyone there? Wait, of course you can't reply, what am I saying. Er, well, I say all of you should get moving to the entrance hall! We can explain what's going- huh, what's that? We can't tell them? Oh. Well, we can tell you where you are, at least, so yeah! Entrance hall!"

...A annoyingly cute high-pitched girl's voice had just told her and a bunch of other people she hadn't met to report to a place that she'd never been to? Heck, better than wondering around aimlessly. Onwards!

* * *

 _ **Author's Theater!**_

 **For those whose characters had not appeared, do not fear! This is only part of what's to come. Anyways, like I said, send in those OCs! Only then will I be able to finally get more than a few introductionary chapters.**

 **Ghost Naegi: Hate to ask, but, what about the appearances of the people who had the main point of view?**

 **I'll tell you what they look like in the later parts to come. It's not like you'll DIE in need to see them, right?**

 **Monokuma: Upupupu, it's funny because you're dead!**

 **Ghost Naegi: ...**

 **Monokuma: Other than that, what kind of voice was that over the intercom?! It sure wasn't mine or Monomi's, that's for sure!**

 **Find out next time on The Future Of Despair!**


	3. A Feline Threat?

**We almost have enough OCs! This is going great, thanks random internet people! 1 more Males and 2 more Female positions are open.**

 **Monokuma: You left off with a cutesy voice calling all of the students to the entrance hall? Upupupu, can't wait to see what happens!**

 **Ghost Naegi: Hey, can we get rid of the 'ghost' part of my name? It's kinda depressing.**

 **Monokuma: That's the point!**

 **Ghost Naegi: ...**

 **To Spiderwick - Well I'm glad you're happy! I enjoyed writing his character for the first time and will be glad to keep him coming! If he doesn't die, that is. Kekekeke...**

 **To ShadedLyht - I can't either! The OCs people are sending in are really nice! Not to mention there's 2 extra people from the usual 16. I hope you don't despair over the replacements of Monokuma, though. When I thought them up, they seemed like a great pair!**

 **Anyways, time to continue with the Daily High School Life of Killing! Or however that goes.**

* * *

 _Chapter 0:_ _A Daily Life Of Killer Club Activities! (Part 2)_

The entrance hall? Where was that supposed to be? Katayama Hisato drifted down the hall aimlessly, having just left an art room of sorts. Of course, he would normally be perfectly okay with being alone in a strange place, however; He wasn't alone. Following him were the two other people who woke up in the same room as him, a boy and a boy seemed to only be following Hisato to get away from the girl, but the girl had other plans.

"Hey. HEY. Where are you going?!" The girl asked, quickly catching up to them and tugging on the boy's shirt. He looked away and tried to ignore her, but she pulled him back and got up in his face. Curious to see what would happen, Hisato paused and watched.

"L-leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you." The boy muttered, turning his face from the girl and at Hisato with a pleading look. Hisato could only shrug.

"Well, I'll make you want to in order to talk to me then, wannabe loner!" The girl cracked a smile. Hisato took a moment to observe the both of them.

The girl had messy brown hair, tied back in a ponytail, along with brown eyes. With medium-toned skin, her freckles standing out against it. Flat, too. Not that it matters much. In fact, if it wasn't for the ponytail, she might be mistaken as a guy by people less cognitive than normal. Right, anyways... she had on a light gray t-shirt with a dark blue arrow pointing up and to the left on her left shoulder. How odd. Like, what purpose does it have? Maybe he'll ask later. Maybe not. It depends, really. She also had jeans on... ripped up and stained. Just what does this girl do in her spare time? Adding 5 points to her boy meter. Her sneakers are worn out too. She also had a light blue sweatshirt tied around her waist. Subtracting 2 from the boy meter. When did he start a boy meter? Odd.

The boy stood out, for wanting to be seemingly alone. His hair was orange and spiky, and had full-on black eyes. Wearing a green jacket, it's almost like he was trying to clash. Ick. Underneath was a yellow shirt, that Hisato could almost read. Wait a sec- there, it said CLEAN. Question answered. Blue jeans, red and white sneakers, really really stands out. Though... the shoes look waaaaay better than the girl's shoes.

The boy noticed this too. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR SHOES?!" He exclaimed, a look of pure disgust on his face.

"W-what? What about them? They're always fine." The girl said. "You're just trying to change the subject-"

"No, they are NOT fine. Look at them! The soles are worn, the tongue is all ripped, and those laces are just terribad! Lemme see them!"

"You want me to just take off my shoes." Asked the girl in a dull voice. She obviously wasn't entertained. Hisato could say otherwise.

"As the **Super Duper High School Level Shoe Maker** , I can't just let them slide!"

"...SHOE MAKER? HAHAHA!" The girl buckled over in laughter. Hisato had to choke down a chuckle himself. The boy looked as if he had stepped in dog excrete. Well, no, he would definitely freak out much worse if that happened. "Haha... ha... whew, sorry. Kinda was having a laugh attack, frankly. I'm Ayano Kimura, the **Super Duper High School Level Graphic Designer**. Heck, shoe maker is cool, too! Don't worry about it."

The boy sighed. "Nah, I was expecting this. Not many people can understand just how important shoe making can be. I might as well tell you my name is Kaze Sochi, too."

"Man, for a crazy-looking dude, you sure have a boring talent." Kimura said. Then she happened to glance in Hisato's direction. "Hey, blue head! Mind telling us who you are?"

Hisato blinked. "Me?"

"Well duh, who else has the weird turquoise hair color?"

Hisato sighed. It was a accident with a paint bucket, he wanted to say. However, he just said "I'm Katayama Hisato. The **Super Duper High School Level Painter**."

"Is that so? Well, Kata, Kaze, let's get moving somewhere! We have an entrance hall to go to punctually! Oh, and call me Ayano while you're at it."

Hisato peacefully accepted the command to get moving and continued down the path he was taking before, Ayano dragging Sochi behind her forcefully.

* * *

Bum budda dummmm! Kimiko Yuu enters the entrance hall! There's already a few people ahead of her, then? No matter! Adjusting the nose and stache attached to her obviously fake glasses, she rushes over to the group with style in a superhero way. Obviously there would be those who are unkind and gives her odd looks, but that's only to be expected! For she is... KIMIKO YUU, **SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL HERO!** With a whoosh of her invisible cape, she calmly adresses the group of students. "Why, hello there citizens! Mind telling me what exactly is going on here?"

"...We're waiting for whoever made that announcement..." Said a weak looking boy with silver hair.

"I DON'T KNOOOOOOOOW!" Exclaimed a muscular fellow quite proudly. Kimiko Yuu took a defensive stance at the suddenly loud voice, but lowered it when she noticed the kind look on the guy's face.

"We should do introductions, right?" A normal looking boy, albiet with green hair, asked. "It only makes sense. I'm Fukisa Niraga, the SDHSL Lawyer."

"...Shido Yukihime, SDHSL Strategist." Muttered the silver haired boy.

"Hey hey hey, I'm Haruki Akiba, the SDHSLl Falconer! Though, call me Haru."

"Ayane Fujiro, the SDHSL Disciple. Pleased to meet ya!"

"Call me Tsunoda Kin, the SDHSL MMA Fighter!"

Kimiko Yuu grinned and did a little spin. "I am the one and only Kimiko Yuu, SDHSL Hero!"

"Is that really all of us?" Niraga asked, looking around. "I don't know why, but I feel like there should be more..."

"Well, there was Kiryuu, but I don't know where he went off to." Fujiro said.

"...Is that really so...?" Asked a deep, despressed-sounding voice from behind the group. "...Maybe they just off and killed themselves, nya... makes it easier on you, I suppose..."

The floor in the middle of the room opened and a pedestal shaped somewhat like a cat's head rose from the opening. Half of it was black, and the other half white. Kimiko Yuu instantly knew that this was bad news. From behind the black half of the cat head popped out a black thing, which faceplanted onto the floor. It rose slowly, and sighed. It was a black cat-shaped plushie thing with red eyes! "Ugh... that really stung, nya..." It looked at the group that had turned to look at it. "...Yeah, definitely not all of you... maybe they really did die, nya..."

"Hey, you're not that cute voice!" Kin exclaimed. "What's going on?!"

"...Is that really what you're upset over...?" Yukihime groaned, rolling his eyes at the muscular teen.

"OH, looking for me?!" Asked a voice from the pedestal. Out from the white half jumped a figure very similar to the black plushie, only this one was white! It scratched the back of its head apologetically. "Sorry I'm late, I didn't mean to. Mew, but that doesn't really matter now that I'm here too, right Kuroneko?"

"...I guess, nya... but Shironeko, you know the limits, right, nya...?"

"Course I do! Mew, I can't tell them about _that_ or _that,_ and definitely not _THAT_ , right?"

"...exactly, nya..."

"Okay, so let's get started-"

"NOW HOLD ON A SECOND PLEASE!" Fujiro shouted, causing the two cat plushies to comically roll over backwards. "What... ARE you? And... how are you moving?!"

"This situation seems very strange! Stand back, citizens!" Kimiko Yuu exclaimed, once again adjusting her fake glasses heroically as she held her arms out in front of the group. "I'll handle this!"

"If you would just let me explain, mew!" The white cat, which the other called Shironeko, tried to say.

"Explain what? This is obviously a kidnapping situation! I must defeat you, evildoers!"

"...Evildoers, nya?" The plushie named Kuroneko stated. "...If you attack first, aren't you the evildoer, nya...?"

Kimiko Yuu gasped. The villians had a point! Although she was obviously in the right here, she allowed the evildoers a chance to say their mind. All villians must speak their evil plan before the hero thwarts them!

"Okay, is that all? Yeah, mew? Alright." Shironeko smiled and stepped forward, making a squishing sound. "So, I'm Shironeko, and that's Kuroneko-"

"...nya..."

"-and we're here to tell you why you've been gathered here today!"

Niraga stepped forward. "And that is?"

"Why, it's pretty simple, I'd say, mew! You just gotta play in the Killing Game!"

...A dread-filled silence filled the room. "A... what?" Haru asked, her voice having gone quiet.

"A Killing Game! One of you fine people just have to go up and murder someone! Simple as catnip, mew!"

"...But is catnip really all that simple, nya...?" Kuroneko added.

"Course not! Wouldn't be a game if it was!"

"This is crazy! Who do you think you are to tell us what to do?!" Niraga shouted.

"Well, you see... mew... I'm losing them, Kuroneko!" Shironeko exclaimed, turning to it's black partner-in-crime.

"...Show them the video..."

"Oh, mew! Of course!" Shironeko pointed at the cat head pedestal, which had it's mouth suddenly open. Inside the gaping jaw was a screen, which instantly flickered to life. "Watch this, please!"

"..." The group of teens stepped closer to the small screen. On it was something they could all recognize, even with their hazy memories.

Haru was first to speak. "Isn't that Hope's Peak Academy?"

"Looks like it." Kin said.

Suddenly, the screen flashed with white, and the image on the screen now showed a Hope's Peak Academy in ruins. The building was crumbling and covered in plants, with brownish-red stains around every bend.

"Oh my god..." Fujiro muttered.

"How villianous!" Kimiko Yuu gasped, taken aback by the gruesome image. She turned to the two plushies in anger. "I knew it! You are dastardly beings! Prepared to be slain!"

If only her shouts had any effect. The plushies had gone. In the screen, it now said this: "Head to the Conference Room and pick up your e-Handbooks, mew! You're gonna need them!"

"What even..." Kin mumbled, holding his hand to his head in confusion. Haru seemed to be thinking, and Yukihime had already left the room.

Niraga noticed this as well and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Alright, for now, let's do what they tell us to do. I don't see any reason for them to force us into this 'Killing Game', so let's just get out of this room and regain our thoughts."

"I second that motion, young man!" Kimiko Yuu said. "Onward, to this Conference Room!"

Nodding, Niraga took the lead. "I believe that's the room I woke up in. I know the way. Come on, let's get going."

* * *

 **Monokuma: What the actual hell was that!? CATS?!**

 **Ghost Naegi: A killing game? I thought those would be over once we deleted Monokuma and Junko!**

 **Tsk tsk tsk. Silly Monokuma, silly undead Naegi. This is what is known as a 'fanfic'. SO DEAL WITH IT!**

 **Monokuma: Upupupu, I see I'm rubbing off on you!**

 **Oh dear, that can't be good.**

 **Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, although I know that ending felt a little... rushed. Kimiko Yuu is quite the interesting character, I'd say! Although, just why exactly did Shironeko and Kuroneko hold that odd meeting without that artistic trio? Just where did Kiryuu disappear off to? And what about the rest of the cast of weird students?! Fine out next time, in The Future Of Despair!**


	4. Meet The Class!

**I got all the cast members, I got all the cast members**

 **Monokuma: SHUT UP! I'm trying to enjoy my martini.**

 **Ghost Naegi: But are you REALLY?**

 **Holy fricken gods I am SICK of you INSANE dead ASSHOLES!**

 **Monokuma: Upupupu! Throwing in the towel already?!**

 **No, just going to see what this button does.**

 **Monokuma: Huh? No, wait, let's talk this out-**

 ***BEEEEEeeeeeeooooouuuuu...***

 **Ghost Naegi: You turned him off.**

 **Back to the Daily School Killing Life of High!**

* * *

 _Chapter 0: A Daily Life of Killer Club Activities! (Part 3)_

Hiro Shujinko kicked the door again for good measure. It really didn't seem like it wanted to budge anytime soon. Behind her, a group of people were muttering to themselves, although one of the more eccentric-looking girls was not participating in the convo and instead was helping her out with the door. "Chifuyu doesn't understand why they would call for Chifuyu then lock her out?" The eccentric girl said.

"I'm sure there's a reason! Let's just wait and see. That depressed-sounding guy over the intercom didn't sound like he was in a hurry, anyways."

"Chifuyu doesn't wait unless it's a midnight release!" Pouting, the eccentric girl ran down the hall, only to run back down again a few moments later. Shujinko placed her hand on the girl's shoulder to calm her down.

"Patience is key here. We don't know what's going on. Best to take our time and figure this out."

Nikuya Chifuyu nodded and leaned against the wall. Really, she was quite eccentric! With her lanky body and long hair of many colors, mainly black, blue, and grey, she had green eyes and heavy purple mascara, though even through that and her circle glasses, one could tell she didn't get much sleep. Not to mention the witch hat with a purple ribbon, a black robe with a golden cross-hair pin holding it up, black tights, brown sneakers, and even a cane with a fake crystal orb on it. Quite the appearance for just a **Super Duper High School Level Lore Writer**. She must be really into video-games.

Tucking her crimson hair behind her ear, Shujinko faced the rest of her group. Being the **Super Duper High School Level Leader,** it was her duty it get these teens somewhere safe. In the said group were quite the odd bunch of people as well.

First off were Akihiro Mori, the **Super Duper High School Level Runner,** and Mayumi Kurosawa, the **Super Duper High School Level Ballerina**. They were found in a locker room, passed out. Shujinko had helped them to their senses. Mori had auburn hair, part of it covering his right eye. A golden gleam resonated within those said eyes, however, as if he wasn't really bothered by waking up in a strange building. He had on a blue hoodie over a white tee, black shorts, and blue shoes made for running. (Sochi: I APPROVE! Shoes made for running are allowed to get somewhat worn out, but be sure to keep them in good condition!)

Kurosawa was quite small compared to him. She had medium length violet hair, and dark purple eyes. The bangs were stuck up to the left by blue hair clips. She had on a white turtle neck, although it lacked sleeves. She also had on a light green pleated skirt that went down to her thighs midway, along with sandals. She was playing with a silver charm bracelet on her arm as she talked to the other girls.

The next two to catch Shujinko's eye were the two that she had found in a room that appeared to be outdoors at first glance, but was actually just a really good greenhouse filled with exotic plants. There was Yakumo Kawaguchi, the **Super Duper High School Level Archer** , and Otonashi Hatsune, the **Super Duper High School Level Sharpshooter**. Apparently there's a difference, though Shujinko couldn't tell.

Kawaguchi had bright blond hair and sky-blue eyes, giving that extremely European appeal. He had on a black blazer, and black-and-blue tie, dark blue pants, and black shoes. A uniform, possibly? He was keeping his distance from the group the best he could, while still not being left out.

Hatsune, at first, looked like she didn't belong in a high school. She was shorter than Kurosawa, although she gave off a much more experienced feel. She had long black hair tied up behind her except for her bangs. She wore a white jacket with a dark green shirt underneath, among a black skirt and sneakers. She was also wearing a large pair of headphones that looked way too big for her, fitted nicely with a large white bow.

Quite the merry band of teenagers, Shujinko thought to herself, as she gave the door to the entrance hall another kick out of spite. To her surprise, it opened wide, revealing a large room with boarded-up double doors, and a staircase leading up that was blocked off as well. The entrance hall, huh? The rest of the group took notice of the now-open doors and made their way inside.

* * *

"Wow, this is spacious... and somewhat creepy, too." Kurosawa muttered.

"Hey, I dig it! Nice and wide, just what the jogger ordered." Mori joked, giving the ballerina a wide smile.

"Chifuyu thinks you phrased it wrong." Chifuyu muttered.

"Well, I like how I phrased it."

" _What_ is _that?_ " Shujinko asked, causing the others to turn and face her. She stood in front of a large pedestal with a cat-shaped head resting on top of it, one half black and the other white.

Hatsune clapped her hands together, getting an idea. "I know! Let's kick it and see if it does anything!"

"Chifuyu agrees, kicking is the best method of reviving any system!"

The two girls ran up and gave the cat head a shoe-in... the face. Out of nowhere, a white blur came shooting out of the top, before hitting the roof and falling back down to the ground with a thud.

"Yay, it works!" Hatsune cheered. "Go team!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Kurosawa hid behind Mori, glaring at the white... thing that came from the cat head. It slowly got to it's feet and dusted itself off.

"Well, mew, that's no way to treat your host!" The thing said in a disgustingly cheery voice. Now that Shujinko got a closer look, she saw that it somewhat resembled a cat.

Kawaguchi stepped up to the white cat thing. "Host? What do you mean?"

"Well, actually, I'm not YOUR group's host. Mew, that would be my brother, Kuroneko."

"That was not an answer."

"Well,mew, obviously I mean host to the live-action Killing Game, of course!"

"...Wait, did you just say 'Killing Game'?" Mori questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Mew, yup! The simultaneous Killing Game of Despair!"

"...Shut up, nya." A black blur shot from the cat head and struck the white cat into the wall. It was yet another cat, although this one was a pure black color.

"Mew... what was that for?" The white cat stood up and shook a paw at the black one. "Kuroneko, I wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"...You said too much to them, nya, already..." Shujinko hesitated for a moment, before realizing that the black cat shared the same voice they had heard over the intercom. Obviously, the others had made the connection as well, and they weren't happy about it.

"How in the world are stuffed animals talking?!" Kurosawa mumbled, still hiding behind Mori.

"You would know if you didn't forget, mew!"

"Forget what exactly?!" Mori asked.

"...That's enough!" The black cat, Kuroneko, suddenly shouted with a voice filled with rage. He grabbed the white cat and begin ripping it to shreds with his claws until it was no more. "...I'm in charge of this group, nya... so go away..."

"Alright, I'll leave it to you, mew!" Said the white cat's voice over the intercom.

"Answer me now. What kind of a host are you?" Kawaguchi asked again.

Kuroneko shrugged the best a stuffed cat can shrug. "...I'll tell you more about the Game after you get your e-Handbooks, nya."

With that, the black cat disappeared, leaving the group of teenagers to just stand there, confused.

"Well, let should go find those-" Shujinko started, before Kawaguchi cut her off.

"What kind of shitty rules are you following? I'm finding my way out of here. Bye."

Mori grabbed the SDHSL Archer by his blazer. "Hey, where are you going?! We should stick together!"

"Then those who want to come with me can come. I'm no babysitter." Kawaguchi pulled Mori's hand off of him before walking off. Hatsune, Mori, and Korosawa looked at each other, before glancing at Shujinko, the so-called SDHSL Leader. The girl seemed much older than the rest of them, but her wild crimson hair and blue cape made her seem somewhat childish. Kawaguchi, on the other hand, looked as if he already had a plan in mind. After a few moments of thinking it over, they turned to Shujinko.

"Sorry, Shujinko. He just seems as if he has a proper plan, yeah?" Korosawa apologized.

Hatsune bowed respectfully. "I agree, we should go with Kawaguchi-kun."

"Hey, you can't really argue with majority, y'know." Mori shrugged. The three left the entrance hall to go and follow Kawaguchi. Shujinko just stood there, feeling tossed out.

Chifuyu waddled up to Shujinko and poked her face. "Chifuyu's staying with her party member!" She cheered happily. Shujinko sighed and patted the Lore Writer on the head. At least someone stuck around. "Now, let Chifuyu and Shujinko go quest for the e-Handbooks!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Shujinko said with a smile. The two were about to leave the hall when all of a sudden, three teenagers just sorta toppled inside. A girl with a brown ponytail, a boy with orange, spiky hair, and a boy with turquoise hair panted from exhaustion on the floor.

"Are... are we late?" The turquoise-haired boy asked, looking up at Shujinko and Chifuyu.

* * *

Hiashi Akiyama was having an intense stare-down with the creepy-as-fuck chick across from him. He had woken up in what he was pretty sure was some sort of infirmary, and there was a girl laying in a bed next to him. Waking her up, the conversation went somewhat like this;

"Hey, girly, wake up."

"Who are you calling girly? Have you looked at yourself?"

"Yo, that's uncalled for, bitch!"

"It sure takes one to know one, heehee!"

"Why, you piss me off..."

"Good, it's working. I was worried that it wasn't."

"Tch, what are you talking about?!"

"My sarcasm function. Haven't use it in, oh... I forgot. HAH as if, it's been a few weeks since I got a good stretch. Thanks, bod. You're my greatest clock."

"Do you shut the fuck up?"

"Make me, **Super Duper High School Level Pyrotechnician**!"

"...How did you know that? I've never met you before."

"Oh, it just... say, popped into my mind. Heehee!"

"Urrrrgh..."

"Hahaha!"

...And now here he was. Nearly about to blink, Akiyama's eye began twitching, when all of a sudden burst in a large guy wearing a cardigan. Frowning, the guy left.

"You blinked. I'll remember that~!" The girl said, before picking herself out of the bed and running out the door herself. What a creep, Akiyama thought to himself.

* * *

 **FINALLY! Introductions out of the way! I was working on the first part of the chapter all night, so I was asleep for most of the day.**

 **Monokuma: Become a robot! WE DON'T SLEEP! Upupupu!**

 **No. Anyways, these characters are quite the blast to write! Now that the introductions are finally over, we can get into the good stuff. Plot twists, motives, murder, and trials, and more are to come! So stay tuned-**

 **Ghost Naegi: -For this exciting Daily Life of High School Killings!**

 **...Dude, really? Steal my lines?**

 **Ghost Naegi: Well, you didn't give me any in the first place.**

 **Monokuma: Oh, is someone getting greedy?!**

 **Anyways, see you soon with the next chapter! Buhbye~!**


	5. Mononeko Playhouse 1

**To ShadedLyht - shhhh you saw nothing**

 **Oh yes, valued readers! I am interested in knowing just who your favorite characters are so far! It may be a couple more than usual, but don't let the amount fool you; It'll be easy to keep track once the murders start. If they start. Shush. No spoilers. Poll on my profile page, check it out!**

 **Monokuma: HEY! What is this chapter even for?! You're not even writing anything important!**

 **Kekekeke... silly bear. I thought that even YOU'D know how to transition.**

 **Ghost Naegi: Oh, you're doing a Monokuma Theater! Those were weird.**

 **Well, it's technically not a Monokuma Theater. It's...**

 **MONONEKO PLAYHOUSE: Tricks Are For Kits!**

Shironeko: Hey, hey, Kuroneko!

Kuroneko: ...Can I help you, nya...?

Shironeko: What do you call a cat, mew, with three legs?

Kuroneko: ...Brutally disfigured?

Shironeko: No, silly! A tri-paw-d!

Kuroneko: ...That's dark, nya, even for you.

Shironeko: Okay, okay, mew. What to you call a bear who is afraid of mice?

Kuroneko: ...Is it Monokuma, nya?

Shironeko: Mew, that's right!

Kuroneko: ...Now you're being rude.

Shironeko: Mew, one more, then.

Kuroneko: ...Watch this one be racist, nya...

Shironeko: How did the schoolkid cross the road?

Kuroneko: I... don't know...

Shironeko: Neither do I! Mew, maybe these participants do!

Kuroneko: ...Nya, only one way to find out...

Shironeko: We'll see you next time, on-

Both: Mononeko Playhouse!

 **Monokuma: FIRST THEY RIP OFF MY LOOK, NOW THEY RIP OFF MY FUN! JUST WHO DO THESE CATS THINK THEY ARE?!**

 **Ghost Naegi: Hahaha! Oh, that was way better than Monokuma Theater. It actually made sense!**

 **Monokuma: Well, screw you too, buddy. My show had bear-y high ratings! Even more than your stupid killing game, upupupu!**

 **Ghost Naegi: ...**

 **Calm down, you two. Next time on The Future Of Despair... begins the Daily Life of Chapter 1! See you soon!**


End file.
